


A Token

by Kirsten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Gen, Snatched Moments of Love Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James brings Robbie a small token of his affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Token

Hathaway arrives at the scene carrying one of those poncey travel mugs. Lewis glances down at his watch. "You're late." He isn't, really, but the sun is still rising and Lewis hasn't slept.

"I stopped for provisions," says Hathaway, and hands Lewis the mug.

Lewis glares at him. "This better not be nobby coffee." 

Hathaway just grins. "I'll get started with Doctor Hobson, shall I?"

The coffee, when Lewis finally sips it, is plain white with a touch of sugar. He smiles and leans against a convenient tree, tapping the mug and watching Hathaway work. 

"Well," Lewis murmurs. "Alright, then."


End file.
